<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled: 02.10.20 by lelenotafriendlyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622508">Untitled: 02.10.20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelenotafriendlyghost/pseuds/lelenotafriendlyghost'>lelenotafriendlyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athenaeum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>poem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Poetry, Essays, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short, Short Story, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelenotafriendlyghost/pseuds/lelenotafriendlyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athenaeum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled: 02.10.20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Untitled: 02.10.20</p><p>How does it feel to be loved?<br/>To have someone to lean on?<br/>To feel the belongingness?<br/>To have warmth spreading to your heart?<br/>I guess I'll never know the answer to that.</p><p>| Lele |</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>